deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Wayfinder Radar System (DXMD)
The Wayfinder Radar System returns as an augmentation in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It displays a minimap of the surrounding area on Adam Jensen's HUD and can be upgraded to give various additional pieces of information on top of the default. Description :The Wayfinder Radar System gives the user a limited-range radar indicator, which is projected directly onto the Eye-Know's retinal prosthesis optical user-interface. The basic model reveals all human presence through a combination of visual, thermal, and motion detection systems, each updated once per millisecond. :Additional features and upgrades can be enabled depending on the efficiency and plasticity of the user's visual cortex, where the augment is partially installed. :Project the location of nearby target units onto the radar. :*Activation cost: N/A :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: None Upgrades Radar Alarm Timer :The Eye-Know Prosthesis will learn to analyze patterns in movements and behaviors, allowing it to predict, with startling accuracy, the amount of time human targets will spend searching for intruders or investigating disturbances, before giving up. :Display remaining time of target's alarmed state. :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: None Topographics :Enhanced visual processing algorithms allow the Wayfinder unit to identify most forms of physical structures and accurately render them on the radar. :Some acclimatization to the increased processing requirements by the user's visual cortex is recommended before enabling this option. :Project the location of nearby walls and solid objects onto the radar. :*Upgrade requirement: Radar Alarm Timer :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: None Range Boost :The Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis relies in part on the processing capacity of the user's visual cortex. On installation, the Wayfinder system is limited to an extremely short range. Once the visual cortex becomes acclimatized to the increased neural activity, the gain on the radar can be increased. :Extends the radar detection radius. :*Upgrade requirement: Topographics :*Activation cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: None Vision Feedback :Through greater exploitation of the Wayfinder Radar System and more precise tuning of the thermal detection sensor, the Vision Feedback system can identify the direction and inclination of targets' heads, providing a near-perfect estimation of their field of view. :Display targets' field of view on the radar. :*Upgrade requirement: Topographics :*Activation cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: None Noise Feedback :The enhanced Noise Feedback functionality of the Wayfinder Radar System gives its user a real-time representation of self-generated noise levels and their potential detection range. :It achieves this through the installation of acoustic recorders, vibration detectors, and digital analyzers connected to the hearing centers of the brain. :See a visual representation of self-generated noises on the radar. :*Upgrade requirement: Topographics :*Activation cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: None Chaff (Note: The Assault Pack DLC is required to access this upgrade) :A wideband frequency-jammer augmentation. Chaff sends out scrambled radio frequencies that can confuse and delay explosives within a reasonable distance. The delay roughly doubles the amount of time before an explosive detonates, giving the user time to escape or disable them. :Delays the explosion timer in nearby grenades, mines and other explosive devices. :*Upgrade requirement: Wayfinder Radar System :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: NoneCategory:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentations Notes * The Range Boost upgrade increase the range of the radar from about 15 meters (straight ahead) to about 25 meters. * Noise feedback ** The noise feedback upgrade tracks noise resulting from all types of noise-generating events, including thrown items, hard falls (i.e., falls that do not trigger Icarus landing), and gunfire. ** Noise Feedback is always active, so player's mini map will be full of noise feedbacks. * The Chaff suppresses the explosion of the player's own explosives, including grenades launched from the grenade launcher. Category:Eyes Augmentation